Bed Of Lies
by bird24
Summary: Jake Puckerman didn't believe in love until a bet forced him to meet Marley Rose. A Jake and Marley AU story.
1. The Gambler

The fire pit was blazing for hours now as McKinley High seniors danced their intoxicated bodies along with the music. It was the last party of the summer which was billed as the party of the year. It was also the only party where everybody - jocks, cheerleaders, nerds, punks, boarders, and even the glee club - came together, but it didn't mean they mingled or mixed groups.

The punks huddled over by the field goal posts while the skateboarders traded tricks on the stair rails of the bleachers. The popular jocks and cheerleaders took the best spot around the bonfire at the center of the football field.

"So check this out: yesterday, I was down by the pier and I see this fine honey. And you know, I'm having a great hair day," he said, running his hand through his blonde hair, "so I go up to her, give her a little sexy smile. She smiles back..."

"And then she slapped him and pushed him to the side like yesterday's leftovers." interrupted a voice from behind.

Sam Evans turned around, "Hey, you..." He paused when he finally recognized his friend, "Well, well, well, if it isn't McKinley's own star quarterback." Sam coolly greeted his friend and teammate Jake Puckerman with their handshake, "Yo, man, bout time you got here."

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if I wanted to come." Jake said as he high-fived the rest of the football team.

"What? And miss the last party of the summer? You do realize that this will be the last time you get to see all these fine hunnies in their itsy bitsy miniskirts," Sam smiled as he watched a pair of girls walk by, "Mmm. Jake, man, I think your brain seriously got fried this summer - not sure if you wanted to come."

"Yeah, well, while you were staring at these girls in their skirts, I was staring at them without their skirts, if you know what I mean."

"You dog, you." Sam slapped his friend a high-five.

Jake Puckerman, football standout, wasn't just a player on the field - he was the ultimate player with the ladies.

"So what's wrong with you now? Why are you over here with me and not over there working that Puckerman charm of yours?"

A pair of blondes walked by, smiling. Jake returned the smile and gave them each a nod, causing the girls to giggle.

"See that?"

"Oh, I definitely see that," replied an ogling Sam.

"It's just too easy, you know. I smile, they giggle. I go over, whisper in their ear. A few seconds later, we're somewhere down the field, alone."

"Oh I see. What you're saying is that you want a challenge."

"I guess."

"Alright, well how about I pick out the girl for you? How's that? And to make it real interesting, we'll make a bet out of it."

"A bet? You're crazy man. This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Scared you can't do it?"

Jake started to scan the field and saw that there was no way he could lose. Most of the girls here were infatuated with him and he knew it. "Alright, anyone on this field."

Sam grinned, "How does five hundred sound?"

"Five hundred?" questioned Jake.

"Yup. My car needs a new stereo."

"Dude, you know you're gonna lose, right?"

Sam pointed across the fire pit at the tall and skinny brunette, "Not if it's going to be her."

Jake seemed intrigued, but wondered how he never noticed her before. "Who is she? She's kinda hot."

"Her name is Marley Rose. She's a friend of Brittany's. They're in glee together."

"No way. If she's in glee that means she's a good girl with morals. Not my type."

"Brittany's in glee." Sam smirked. Brittany was Sam's not so innocent girlfriend.

Marley stood a few feet away from the popular crowd. She was hanging out with her glee friends - the group that always seemed to be on the outside looking in.

"Dude, come on. Look at her. She's wearing a headband and a knee length skirt. She's…she's too innocent. There's no way. You set me up for this, didn't you?"

"Hey, you said you wanted a challenge. So there it is. Marley Rose. And since I'm feeling generous, I'll give you three months."

Jake thought for a moment as he watched a guy he didn't recognize wrap his arms around Marley and give her a quick kiss. Marley smiled at him before turning back to her friends. Her boyfriend snaked his arm around her shoulders. "Hey, isn't that..."

"Yup, Ryder Lynn. The guy that tried to take your spot last year but got cut. He ended up in glee...and with Marley."

It was going to be an impossible task for Jake, but he was up for the challenge. "Give me till Winter formal and it's a bet."

Jake held out his fist for Sam to tap and accepted the bet.

"Deal."


	2. Either Way I'll Break Your Heart Someday

A/N: Firstly, I changed the name of the story to Bed Of Lies (sorry for any confusion) Secondly, thanks for the reviews. Thirdly, this story was actually inspired years ago by the movie _She's All That. _Only it was written for another couple on another show, but I never finished it. I have always been torn about bet idea but it does create drama... So I drudged it up and turned it to a Jarley fic. Happy reading!

* * *

"Two weeks down, man. Are you purposely trying to lose? You've barely talked to her." Sam pointed out as he threw the football to him.

Marley Rose was definitely a challenge for Jake Puckerman to woo. During the two weeks that had passed them by, Ryder barley left Marley's side at school. The only time Marley was ever alone was when she was at home and it wasn't like Jake could ever just drop by out of the blue.

There were a few occasions at school where Ryder wasn't attached to Marley's hip, but even then, Marley barely said anything to Jake. In fact, a couple of times, she didn't even realize that he was talking to her.

Jake caught the ball and bitterly replied, "You don't have to keep reminding me."

"Well, at least she knows your name now." laughed Sam

"Yeah, shut up." As Jake threw the ball back, he remembered his first encounter with Marley on Friday.

_Jake had fallen asleep on the bleachers during lunch. Since Principal Figgins __found out that the students were having parties on the field and leaving their garbage behind_ he enforced a lame rule that banned all students from the area when no teachers were present. 

_It was now the only area where Jake could get some peace and quiet for his pre-game nap. At least it **was** quiet. _

_A soft voice slowly started to draw him out of his sleeping state. When he was fully awake, Jake was a little annoyed. He sat up and stared down several rows in front of him. His eyes focused on a girl wearing a blue newsboy hat that kept her long brown hair in place. _

"_Hey," Jake called out.  
_

_The girl didn't turn around. Jake could hear her singing a song that he didn't recognize. Her voice perked his ear up. He curiously made his way down. As he got closer he got a better look at her. It was Marley. Jake smiled. He couldn't believe his luck. _

_Jake slung his backpack over his right shoulder and started to make his way down to her._

_Marley had her earphones on and didn't hear Jake call out to her nor hear his steps coming down. Jake stood off to the side, listening to her sing. She was good. _

_She was picking out new songs for sectionals. Beside each verse she wrote down who would be singing which line. Suddenly, a shadow cast over her, causing her to jump. She pulled her earphones out of her ears and turned around. _

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Jake said and pointed to the top of the bleachers, "I fell asleep up there but I heard you and…"_

"_I didn't mean to wake you. Sorry_._" Marley blushed. She started to put her papers in her backpack. "I thought I was alone."_

"Don't be sorry. Y_ou're good. Your voice I mean." Jake stepped down and sat down beside her, "I'm Jake."_

_Marley nodded, "Nice to meet you, Jake. I'm Marley."_

_Jake flirted a smile. "I know. Marley Rose."_

_Marley raised a brow. "You know who I am?"_

"_Yeah, of course. You're in Glee club and you like to live on the edge."_

"_Live on the edge?"_

"_Figgin's lame rule." Jake reminded her, "No students allowed on the football field without supervision."_

"_Oh, right." Marley laughed, "Actually, coach Sylvester complained that my singing was disrupting classes, so Figgins said I could come out here during my spare."_

"_Well, I guess I'm in luck. I get to have my own private concert." _

"_Um, I…" Marley suddenly felt a little uncomfortable. ____She stood up and put her backpack on. _Though she wasn't one to delve into the gossips of McKinley High, she did hear some not so nice things about Jake Puckerman. "I should get going."

_Jake cringed. He didn't mean to make her feel uncomfortable."Wait!"_

_But Marley didn't turn around. Instead she quickened her pace and left him sitting alone. A small gust of wind fluttered a piece of paper until it became wedged under his shoe. He picked up the paper to see that it was one of Marley's music sheet. Jake grinned to himself. He dug through his bag for a pen and began to revise her work a bit. When he was done he turned it over and wrote:  
_

**_Good song choice, but I made some adjustments. You should sing the solo. Your voice is amazing._**

**_- J_**

Coach Bieste's whistle brought Jake back to the present. It was Tuesday, after school. Jake had shown up to the bleachers that day and the day before but Marley hadn't. He couldn't help but wonder if Marley had found the note he left in her locker. She had to have found it by now. Jake then began to worry that maybe she didn't like his changes and scared her off.

"I'm just waiting for the right moment." Jake played cool with is friend, "And when the time comes, I'm gonna sweep her off her feet. I have to do this right. Marley's not like those cheerleaders over there, you know."

"Oh, I know." Sam laughed. "But that's it? That's your plan? Do you really think she'll cheat on her boyfriend?"

"Alright boys! Practice is over. Hit the showers." Coach Bieste yelled.

Sam continued, "You might as well just hand over that money."

Sam had a point. Charming Marley may not be enough. He started to realize that he had to change his plan.

The two friends joined the rest of the team and walked past the practicing cheerleading squad as they made their way back towards the school. Jake eyed the cheerleaders and flashed a smile at the girls. An idea suddenly crossed his mind.

"Sam, my friend, if Ryder thinks anything like we do, he won't be a problem."

* * *

After showering and changing back into his street clothes, Jake hurried through the halls of McKinley until he spotted a certain cheerleader alone at her locker.

"Kitty, hey."

Kitty rolled her eyes. When they were freshmen, Kitty and Jake was the hottest couple in school but their break up didn't leave them as friends. "What do you want, Jake?"

"I was wondering if you wanted a ride home or something."

"Yeah, whatever." Kitty wasn't buying his nice guy act. "You got thirty seconds to tell me what you want."

"Alright, fine," Jake was relieved that he didn't have to pretend to be nice, "I need you to do something for me."

Kitty took a moment to think. Although they ran in the same circles, they never talked to each other. Him coming to her for help meant either that he was desperate or that it couldn't be good. "No. Forget it."

"Kitty, you owe me."

"Get over it, that was three years years ago."

"Maybe so. But what would your parents think if their little Christian daughter wasn't so Christian?"

"You wouldn't." she glared.

"Say goodbye to cheerleading and hello to Christian weekend school."

"Fine. What is it?"

"I need you to break up Ryder and Marley."

"Ryder and Marley? Why do you care so much about those glee losers?"

"I have my reasons." Jake shrugged and smiled.

"Jake, I may be a cheerleader, but I'm not stupid." Kitty scoffed, "You want Marley, don't you? You want to take that sweet innocent loser and turn her into something not so sweet and not so innocent."

"Maybe." smirked Jake.

"Ugh, what does everyone see in that wallflower?"

Jake disgusted her, but she didn't really have much of a choice. The only problem was that Ryder wasn't that popular and he was in glee club. If people found out she was fooling around with someone below her social status, it would be a disaster for her reputation. On the other hand, Kitty couldn't stand little Miss Perfect, Marley Rose. Humiliating her in front of the whole school might be fun to watch.

"Alright, fine," Kitty agreed. "But this goes down my way. And I"m not sleeping with him."

"Whatever. Just break them up. And nobody finds out about this conversation."

"This makes us even, Jake. I mean it."

"Fine."

"No more favours. Say it."

"We're even. No more favours." Jake raised his right hand, "Scout's honour."

Kitty took one last look at him and slammed her locker shut.

"Pig." she said to him before walking away.

Jake smiled and headed for his locker. When he opened up his locker a piece of paper fluttered to the floor. Jake picked it up and unfolded it. It was a hand written note:

**_Took your advice. Got the solo. Thank you._**

**_See you at lunch?_**

**_-M_**

Jake's smile grew wider. For the first time in forever, Jake was actually looking forward to going to school tomorrow.


	3. King Of Anything

Thanks for the kind reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

* * *

Jake checked his watch. He had been waiting for Marley for twenty minutes. The thought of her changing her mind crossed his. He shook his head and laughed at the idea. Nobody stands Jake Puckerman up. He stretched out comfortably and closed his eyes.

When he heard her timid footsteps, Jake kept his eyes closed.

"I was getting a little worried that you were standing me up."

"Sorry," Marley nervously climbed up the stairs, "I actually thought you wouldn't show."

He opened his eyes and sat up, "And why's that?"

"Cause you're you and I'm me. Jocks and glee members don't exactly hang out."

"Well, it's not my style to put a label on things." His comment surprised her.

Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all, she thought.

"Besides if a pretty girl asks to meet me I can only be a gentleman and show up."

Or maybe he was, she thought again.

Marley reached his bench and took slow cautious steps towards him. He gestured her to sit beside him. She did, but left her backpack on in case she needed to leave quickly.

"So, if I may, why did you ask me here?" asked Jake.

"I um. Well, I kinda wanted to know why you knew so much about music. I mean the arrangements you made - and changing the tempo – Mr. Shue said it really played to the strength of my voice."

Jake smiled proudly, "I may have taken a music lesson or two."

Marley raised a brow, "A few lessons doesn't make you that good."

"Well, maybe I'm just a musical prodigy."

Marley rolled her eyes. His cocky comment suddenly made her regret asking him to meet her there. Sighing, Marley took off her backpack and unzipped it.

When Marley didn't laugh at his joke, Jake began to worry. Usually his charm would have girls smiling by now.

"Look, I know it's kinda dorky," Marley said while she reached into her bag and pulled out a rectangular container. "But I didn't know how else to say thank you so I baked you cupcakes."

Jake took the box from her and smiled like a kid on Christmas. Nobody had really ever baked for him. "Chocolate, my favorite. It's definitely not dorky to bake me cupcakes. Thank you."

His smile slowly faded when he finally looked up. Marley was now standing with her backpack on, ready to leave.

"Wait, you're not going to have one with me?" he asked.

"No, I should get going."

"Come on. Just one? Please?" Jake made a sad face.

Marley had to admit, Jake's pouting lips and puppy dog eyes was kind of cute.

Carefully, he took two cupcakes out, one for him and one for her. Marley took her cupcake. Jake raised his cupcake to hers and toasted, "To Marley. May this be the first of many solos to come. Congratulations."

For the first time, Jake got Marley to smile at him. "Thank you."

"This is delicious." Jake said through a mouth full.

"It's a Duncan Hines mix. We were out of sugar and that's all we had in our pantry."

"Whatever. It's the best cupcake I've ever had." Jake licked icing off his finger.

"So this glee thing. You've really never had a solo before?"

Marley shook her head. "I've always had the duets with Ryder."

"Always? Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"Yeah," Jake noticed that she looked a bit sad. "He's a little upset that I got the solo though."

"Why? Isn't the solo like the best part?"

"It is. But you're not allowed to do both. I actually never thought I'd get it though. I mean my friends are really good singers."

"Well, so are you and now you've proven it. Just don't forget me when you become this rich and famous singer with a trophy case filled with Grammys."

"I'm sorry, you are?"

"Ouch." Jake put his free hand over his heart, "That hurts right here."

Marley laughed as she playfully pushed him away.

While they shared a laugh, Marley looked over at Jake. She couldn't help but notice how cute he looked as he happily devoured his cupcake. He didn't seem like that cool and cocky jock she met last week or even a few minutes ago. And he definitely didn't seem like the womanizing player everyone made him out to be. At least not with a bit of frosting on his nose.

"What?" Jake asked when he noticed she was staring at him.

"Uh, you have a little..." Marley pointed at her nose and tried not to laugh.

"Oh." Jake seemed a bit embarrassed as he realized that he had let his guard down. He took the Kleenex she offered him and wiped his nose.

But frosting on his nose or not, Marley Rose wasn't born yesterday. Though she was shy and quiet, she was an intelligent straight A student. She also knew of Jake Puckerman's womanizing reputation.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?" Marley's blunt question caught Jake off guard nearly caused him to choke on his last bite of the cupcake. "I mean I transferred here two years ago and you've never said a word to me."

"Uh, I..." He cleared his throat, giving a few extra seconds to think of an answer, "Well, I will admit that I'm not here with the best intentions. When I was younger I played the guitar and wrote a few songs. But when I started playing football I stopped. Then last week when I started playing around with your music sheet it reminded me how fun music is. So I was hoping that you would let me help you with other songs."

"So you really are some sort of music prodigy." Marley smirked.

Jake shrugged, "You'll just have to find out."

Aside from rumors of his reputation, there wasn't really a reason for Marley to doubt his intentions. If he had other intentions, she couldn't see it. This Jake - the one who was away from his peers - seemed like a nice guy who just wanted to love music again.

Marley responded by digging through her backpack and handing him her music sheets. "The theme this week is the 90s. We perform on Friday."

Jake took the sheets and started to go through them.

In the distance the school bell went off, letting students know lunch was now over.

"I guess we could pick one and work on it tomorrow." Marley finished saying as she stood up.

"Or we could start now."

She pulled her backpack straps over her shoulders, "I can't. I have to study for a trig test."

"Ok." Jake agreed, "Tomorrow it is."


	4. Blame It On The Changes

The quad was full of hungry and gossiping students. Ryder was seated at his usual glee table on the north side of the quad, surrounded by members of the club and chatted casually with them while he waited for his girlfriend – and Jake's target – to arrive.

Jake stood strategically off to the side of the cafeteria by the south side doors. The night before Kitty had texted:** We're done and so are those losers. Quad tomorrow at lunch.**

Straight ahead, he watched Brittany run up to Marley by the pop machines. From the looks of it, Kitty had done her part by getting Brittany to catch her and Ryder's make-out session just before lunch. Being a loyal friend to Marley, Brittany had to tell Marley what she saw.

Sam spotted Jake and started towards him. He was holding a guitar in his right hand. "Hey man, what's up with the guitar?"

On his way to the cafeteria Jake passed by the glee room and saw the guitar sitting there. It had been a while since he played but his connection to Marley was music. And if playing the guitar again helped him get closer to her faster, then so be it.

But Sam didn't need to know that. Instead, he motioned his friend to be quiet and to watch the scene in front of them unfold. Sam turned just in time see her storming over to an unsuspecting Ryder.

As Marley reached for Ryder's arm, she accidentally knocked his peanut butter sandwich out of his hand. "Come with me, now."

"What the…? Marley, what the hell?"

Marley spun angrily around to face him, "Is it true?" Her voice was loud enough to silence the entire student body.

"Is what true?"

Marley reiterated her question in a hushed tone, hoping everyone would go back to their lunches. "You and Kitty; Are you sneaking around behind my back with her?"

"What?" Ryder denied, " Uh, no."

"Don't lie to me, Ryder."

"I..I...I'm not" He stuttered.

"Really? Then what were the two of you doing together in Coach Sylvester's office earlier? "

Ryder squirmed. He looked to Kitty for help, but she sat at her table and laughed along with the rest of her Cheerios. Just before Marley confronted Ryder, Kitty told her squad that she was messing with around with the Glee club's very own 'it' couple. She lied and told them that she wasn't really interested in Ryder. She was attempting to cause a rift in their little club in hopes that they fall apart and disband.

"You're unbelievable," Marley brought her hands up to his chest and shoved him away.

"It didn't mean anything, Mar..."

SLAP!

"Stay the hell away from me. We're done."

She was humiliated and in front of her peers no less. She felt like a fool. As she walked away from Ryder, the stunned and silent students came back to life, buzzing about what they had just whispered. Marley wiped her fallen tears away as she stormed out of the quad.

Sam looked at a calm Jake in complete shock. He knew his friend was good, but he just couldn't believe how good.

"You had something to do with that, didn't you? Man, you're unbelievable."

"Funny, that's what all the ladies tell me," Jake patted Sam on the back. Jake swung the guitar over his shoulder and walked out of the quad, "Looks like you'll be working some double shifts at the burger palace."

* * *

Jake practiced a few chords on the guitar as he waited on the bleachers. He wasn't completely sure she would show up after the big break up but he figured that of all places in the school, this was the only place Marley could hide.

Slowly Jake started to connect the chords and soon a tune started to form. When he heard her footsteps coming up the steel steps, Jake kept his focus on the guitar.

"Hey, thought this could help with us practice."

Marley stopped at the second row. She turned to the side, hoping that he wouldn't be able to see her face. "I don't really feel like practicing right now." Her voice was barely audible. She was curious about the guitar though. "You brought your guitar to school?"

"No. I passed by the glee room…"

Stunned, Marley looked up at him, "You stole it from the glee room?"

Her eyes were puffy and red. It was clear to Jake that she had been crying. He had to admit that a tiny bit of him did feel bad. He was human after all. "Hey, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She turned away and looked out onto the field. A few more tears slid down her face.

He quickly set the guitar down and climbed down the steps. "Could have fooled me with those tears."

"I just want to be alone." Feeling exhausted, Marley sat down.

Jake ignored the comment and sat down beside her. Before leaving the house that morning, Jake took a small package of Kleenex from his mother's purse and was now offering them to Marley.

She carefully eyed the napkins and then him.

"It's just Kleenex. No strings attached."

"Thanks." she mumbled as she took a Kleenex from him.

"K, well maybe one string; what's wrong?"

"I'm an idiot that's why. Ryder has been fooling around with Kitty. How could I not know?"

"Ryder and Kitty? Are you sure?"

"Oh right," Marley wiped her tears. "While you were busy stealing that guitar you missed the whole show in the quad."

"Hey, I prefer the term 'borrowed'." He grinned, but Marley didn't find it funny.

"God, why are you guys such jerks?"

"Uh, guys or Ryder?"

"Ryder. You."

"Me? What did I do?"

Marley bitterly laughed, "I know how you treat girls. I've heard the stories."

"Stories? How do you even know those stories are true? You don't know me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I'm just… I'm just angry right now."

"Look, I know I have a reputation, but it doesn't mean I'm proud of it. I just…go along with it."

"Why?"

"I'm the star quarterback; the popularity and the girls, it just comes with the territory."

Marley rolled her eyes and scoffed.

As soon as the sentence left his mouth he knew how idiotic it sounded. He needed to say something to change her mind quickly, "And maybe I go along with it because I'm afraid of getting hurt again."

"You. Jake Puckerman, the star quarterback, had his feelings hurt?"

"Believe it or not, we have a 'friend' in common – Kitty. I was head over heels for her but she was screwing around on me. That was the first and last real relationship I had. Since then every date, every party...all those girls, I don't let it mean anything to me."

Marley thought for a moment. "So why'd you tell me all that? I mean if you're trying to tell me to become more like you…"

Jake shook his head, even though he wanted to nod his head, "Actually, it's the opposite. I mean it sucks feeling betrayed and heartbroken. But if I could go back and change things, I would. I'd give almost anything to be in a real relationship. I miss holding hands with someone I care about in public or being able to kiss her whenever I want. Most of all, I guess, I miss having meaningful conversations."

Marley didn't know what to say. She never imagined that hidden behind his confidence was this sad and heartbroken boy.

"Look, for what it's worth, Ryder blew it. And you deserve someone who will treat you better." He held his hand out for her, "So why don't we go up there, sing a few songs and forget about him."

Jake Puckerman, the best player - on and off the field - had either just opened his heart to her or had just played her. Not knowing what to believe plagued her mind. Before she knew what she was doing, Marley put her hand in his and followed him.

* * *

The first song Marley sang was _I Hate Everything About You _by _Three Days Grace_. She had to admit that it felt pretty good to scream the chorus out. She followed it up with Adele's _Rolling In The Deep. _Jake didn't know how to play either song, so he tapped the guitar to help keep a beat.

As she sang, Jake couldn't keep his eyes off her. Her voice was amazing. She made it look so easy and effortless.

The third song, _Good Riddance_ by _Greenday_, Jake did know. At least he used to.

"Shit. Sorry." Jake apologized for the millionth time for screwing up a chord.

"It's ok." She said, laughing.

"Stop laughing. I'm trying to help you and clearly I'm not." Jake started to laugh along with her.

Marley thought it was cute the way Jake got mad at himself. His lips would press together before he would like out a frustrating swear word.

"I told you I was a bit rusty. I haven't played since my brother…" he stopped mid-sentence and started to play a few chords. He hadn't meant to mention his brother. It just came out.

Marley noticed the sad look that fell upon his face. She wondered if this was the reason why Jake quit music. She remained silent, hoping that Jake would continue on his own.

Suddenly Jake put the guitar down on the bench in front of them. He stared out onto the football field and tried to sort out his thoughts. What was he doing? He was supposed to be cheering Marley up enough to make her want to rebound with him. Being a downer and bringing up his sob story past wasn't going to do that. Or would it? Chicks like sensitive guys, right? Jake let out a sigh and went for it.

"My brother, Noah, is the one who taught me how to play. If we had any free time, we'd go down to our father's basement and play. We were going to start our own band and everything but he...he moved to L.A. and I haven't seen him since."

"Have you tried finding him?"

Jake shook his head. "No. And I don't really want to."

"Well what if he does want to but is scared that you'll reject him."

"Then I'd say he'd be right if he thought that."

"Are you mad because he left?"

That angry feeling he felt every time he thought about his brother started to spark inside him. "Look, I don't really want to talk about him anymore."

"Ok. But one last question," Marley grinned, hoping that she could cheer him up again, "Who was gonna be the lead singer in that band of yours?"

Jake let out a shy smile and chuckled, "Me."

"Really?"

"Don't look too surprised. You know, you don't have to be in glee club to know how to carry a tune."

"Prove it," She handed him the guitar, "Sing me something."

Reluctantly, Jake cleared his throat and started to tap his foot to keep a steady beat. He practiced a few chords before his fingers were ready to strum. A tune Marley didn't recognize started to form and then suddenly Jake palmed the strings, silencing the guitar.

"You'll just have to wait and find out." Jake teased.

As if on cue, the school bell rang, signaling that third period was over.

"Aw, come on." A disappointed Marley pouted.

She couldn't believe how fast the time went. It felt like she was just crying a few seconds ago. She had completely forgotten about what happened with Ryder.

"I should get this back before Shuster notices it's missing." Jake said. As he turned to leave, she called out.

"Hey. Thank you."

Jake nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow."

As he walked away, Jake wiped the sweat off his brow. He never planned on telling Marley about Kitty or his brother. It just came out. He wasn't sure what came over him and it was starting to scare him.


	5. Won't Back Down

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing :)

* * *

There was no question that the entire Glee club joined Team Marley after her and Ryder's break up. Blaine had offered to slap Ryder while Tina offered to punch him. Artie even offered to 'accidentally' roll over Ryder's toes. And though Marley appreciated their support, she turned them all down. She told them that it was senior year and their focus should be on winning another National Championship, not her boy drama.

By the end of the second week since the breakup things in glee club were beginning to get back to normal. Unique, on the other hand, didn't things were normal at all. There was something going on with her best friend, but she just wasn't sure exactly what it was.

"You skipped lunch again." Unique said she walked up to Marley at her locker. "I am walking you to practice in case you decide to go off in hiding again."

Marley rolled her eyes and shut her locker. She loved her friend dearly, but Unique could be such an overbearing mama bear sometimes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me. Seriously, I'm getting worried about you."

"Look, I appreciate you looking out for me, but I'm fine."

"And that's why I'm concerned." Unique explained as they headed towards the auditorium. "You pretend that everything is OK, but you hardly eat lunch with us anymore and you disappear during third period."

Marley was going to tell her best friend about meeting up with Jake, but decided not to. She didn't need another lecture about hanging around the school's womanizer. "Unique, I promise that I'm not hiding and crying in some corner. My heart is fine and my head is fine. I am fine."

"Are you sure it's not because Ryder still sits with us at lunch? 'Cause I will gladly kick his skinny ass across the cafeteria."

"Well, have I ever missed glee club because of him?" The answer was no, but it still didn't convince Unique.

Marley sighed, "If you really want to know, I think that Ryder and I were heading down that path anyways. I mean we were kinda fighting about not doing the duet for sectionals. Plus we are going to different colleges next year and…"

"Hold up. Are you really saying that you didn't love him?"

"I'm saying that, yes I was sad and hurt. But there's no sense pining over him. And like I told the rest of the club, this is our last year together. We should be having fun."

The answer seemed to please Unique. She linked her arm with Marley's. "Oh, honey we are going to have so much fun on the way to the top of the podium at Nationals."

They were halfway to the auditorium when Marley realized that she had forgotten her song sheets in her locker. Although Unique offered to walk back with her, Marley pointed to her friend's sore feet, which were crammed in a pair of new high heels, and promised that she wasn't skipping practice.

* * *

Marley cursed under her breath when she didn't immediately find the sheets she needed. Her head was buried so deep in her locker that she didn't notice Ryder walking towards her until he was standing right in front of her. She cursed under her breath again. Where was her Mama Bear when she really needed her?

Though she didn't have to listen to him, Marley gave him a minute to say what he needed to say. During that minute Ryder repeatedly told her how stupid he was and begged her to forgive him. When that minute was up Ryder was on the verge of tears and it started to make her feel uncomfortable.

"It's over, Ryder. You need to move on."

"Just give me a chance to make it up to you." He continued to plead.

"I'm sorry." Marley shut her locker. "Look, we're going to be late."

As she tried to walk away, Ryder grabbed her arm. He lowered his face to hers. "I miss you."

Marley turned her face away."Don't do this…" She tried to pull her arm back, but his grip was firm. "Ryder, let me go."

"Marley…"

"Hey!" said a voice from behind Marley. "Let her go."

Before Marley knew what was happening Jake Puckerman pushed Ryder away from her and stepped in front of her. Jake had been on his way to football practice when he heard Marley's voice.

"This doesn't concern you," Ryder stepped forward and pushed Jake back.

They stared each other down, neither one showing signs of backing down.

"She told you to let her go," Jake said in a low, threatening tone, "so I suggest you do what she says and leave her alone."

"Or what?"

"Do you really want to find out?" Jake was about to take his backpack off when Marley stopped him.

"Jake don't. Please." She said as she pulled him back. Jake took one last look at Ryder before backing off.

Jake turned his attention to Marley who avoided his gaze out of embarrassment. Gently, he lifted her face with two fingers and when she finally met his eyes he asked, "Are you ok?"

Nodding, Marley replied. "Yeah."

"You've got rehearsals, right?" Jake held his hand out, "Come on, I'll walk you."

"Marley, you can't be serious." Ryder stared in disbelief, "Are you're with this guy now?"

She was about to tell him no when Jake slid his arm around her shoulders. He shot Ryder and smug smile, "That doesn't concern you - at least not anymore."

"Marley, there's only one thing this guy cares about. And once he gets it…"

Jake was about to pounce on Ryder, but Marley put her arm across Jake's abs to stop him.

Ryder shook his head with disgust, "You know what? Whatever. You want to be just another notch on his belt by all means."

It took everything in Jake not to burst out laughing as he watched Ryder storm off. The stunned look on Ryder's face was priceless.

"You probably shouldn't have done that." Marley stepped out of Jake's arm.

Jake took a second to recompose himself, "Sorry, I just thought it'd make him leave you alone for good."

"I can handle Ryder. But when the rumors about you and me start flying around…"

"I never cared about what people think and I'm not going to start now." Jake shrugged.

"Really? So you weren't going to attack Ryder when he said those things about you?"

"OK," Jake admitted, "so it bugged me a bit. But why are you so worried about rumors that don't even exist yet?"

"You clearly never had a Slushie thrown in your face. Look, people aren't going to believe that you and I are together. They're just gonna assume that I made it up and when that happens..."

Jake interrupted, "We're friends, right?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess."

"So then let's hangout where people can see us and we'll squash those rumors even before they get started. Come to the football game tomorrow afternoon. We can hang out with the team afterwards. Bring some of your friends if you want."

Marley wasn't so sure about the idea. Deep down she knew her friends would never trust a jock and knew she shouldn't either. "Jake, you might be ok with me and the glee club, but those jocks and cheerleaders will never be."

"Let me handle them." he assured her, "Just come tomorrow. And if it doesn't work out than I'll let you throw a Slushie in my face."

She ignored her instincts and believed him. Marley cracked a smile. "Well, how can I say no to that?"

Jake beamed as he walked her to the auditorium. With a little luck, and dare he think **_fate,_ ** getting close to Marley was a lot easier than he had planned.


	6. Feel Again

**A/N:** sorry this chapter took so long. It took a few rewrites and rearranging before I was ok with it. I think it needs a bit more work, but I don't want to delay it any longer. Anyways, let me know what you think of this one. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

With five seconds left on the clock and despite being down three, Jake had full control of the game. All he had to do was make the routine pass to Sam on the right side of the field.

Four seconds left: he faked a throw to the left, giving Sam and extra second to get free.

Three seconds: a defensive linesman broke free and charged towards Jake's back.

Two seconds: Jake launched the ball down the right side.

One second: crunch. Jake was tackled from behind. Still, he kept his eyes down field.

Zero: Sam extended his arms towards the ball, but he couldn't reach far enough. The ball grazed his fingertips and bounced off the grass.

Game over.

Jake, now alone on the field, replayed the final seconds over and over in his head. Everything else in the game had gone perfect. He rushed 103 yards, passed for 317 yards, threw 3 touchdowns and ran one into the end zone himself. But when it all came down to one last play, he overthrew the ball.

"Hey,"

Jake turned around and was surprised to see Marley a standing just a few feet away. He had been so hung up on the final play that he didn't realize that everyone else had left. "Marley, hey. Sorry, I just…I can't believe I blew that last play."

"It's just a one game, right?"

Disappointment filled his voice. "There were a few scouts here. They don't come to Lima that often. I think that I may have just blown my shot at a full scholarship."

"Oh."

"It's just that my mom already works two jobs just to make ends meet and my part time job won't even put a dent on tuition fees. Getting a scholarship is my ticket out of here."

Jake looked back down field, "You know, I don't get it. I don't know what went wrong. I throw that pass all the time."

"Well, I know I'm no football expert, but I thought you were amazing. I mean you did run a touchdown in. So how about a high five for that?"

Jake high fived her and let out a smile. "Thank you. I needed that."

"So, is this you normally do after a game? Have a pity party?" she joked.

"Normally, no." Jake laughed, "But since we lost, I usually stick around and practice some throws. The team is meeting up at Breadsticks around 7 for dinner and then over to Sam's for a keg party. So, we can meet up again later or you can stay for my pity party."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get this party started."

* * *

Although she wasn't much of a sports fan, it was fun watching Jake in his element. Every throw he made looked effortless, much like that way she sang. Near or far, he was able to hit the target, a hanging tire set up in the middle of the field, each time. Half way through his practice session, Jake asked Marley if she had thrown a football before. When she answered no, he tossed her a ball.

"See these white strings? They're called laces. You want to put your fingers over them to help grip the ball. When you're ready, bring the arm back and throw." In one quick fluid motion, Jake released a perfect spiral that sailed through the tire's hole and into the catching net.

"Just remember to let your fingers roll off the ball when you release it. That's how you get the spiral."

It was easier said than done. Marley's throw wobbled and fell well short in front of the target. Jake couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny? It wasn't that bad was it?"

"Well, let's just say that if you were throwing a shot put, you'd have the form down." Jake laughed.

"Ok, Mr. Star Quarterback what did I do wrong?"

"Here." Jake handed her a ball and stepped behind her. He put his hands on her hips. Her body tensed up. "Relax. Just trust me for a second."

Marley nodded and let him gently guide her body into the proper position.

"Bend your left leg a bit. And your right, just a bit. Too much. Here." With his right hand, Jake ran his right hand down to the back of her right leg and straightened her knee until it was where he wanted it.

Standing upright again, Jake wrapped his arms around her and took her hands and brought them up until the ball was resting in front of her. "This is the pre-pass position."

Wrapped in his arms, Marley found it hard to keep focus. He was so close that his cheek brushed against hers. And for a guy who just played an entire football game, he surprisingly smelled good. She was glad that he was standing behind her and couldn't see her blush.

"When you're ready to throw, bring your right arm back," Jake put his hands back on her hips, "And as you do, lean back and put your weight on your back foot. Perfect. And now when you throw, transfer your weight to the front and rotate your body." As she did, he methodically helped rotate her hips, slowly.

"Now the follow through." He took her hands again and practiced the entire throwing motion. His right arm, crossed the front of her body, bringing his body closer to hers during the follow through. "Try it again?"

Marley nodded, almost a little too eagerly.

"Remember; rock back, rotate, release and follow through. Good. I think you got it." he said.

Jake stepped back and gave Marley some space. Marley got into position and threw the ball. The throw was straighter then her previous tries, but it still lacked the spiral.

"Not bad. Try it again. Don't forget to let it roll off your fingers."

Marley tried again. Success! The ball bounced off the front of the tire, but it had the spiral they were looking for. "Not bad, Rose. You're a quick learner."

"One more. I think I got it."

Marley focused for a second. She took a deep breath and threw. The football spiraled through the air and sailed right through the middle of the tire.

Jake raised his arms, like a ref signaling a touchdown. Marley jumped in celebration. "I did it! I can't believe I did it."

She started doing the cabbage patch dance, making Jake laugh, "What are you doing?"

"My touchdown dance."

"Um, usually it's the guy that scores the _touchdown_ that does the dancing."

"Oh come on, like you don't secretly have one. I know you wanted to do one when you got that touchdown."

"Actually, I don't."

She didn't believe him. "Let's see it, Puckerman." Marley said it with a tone that told him that she wasn't gonna give up.

"Alright, fine. But just for you."

He brought his hands up and opened and closed them four times. Then he made chicken wings and flapped four times. Finally he jumped while turned around before shaking his but at her. Laughing, Marley joined in for a few flaps and shakes of the Chicken Dance.

Jake's laughter started to fade but his smile remained as he watched Marley dance. There was something about her that had him literally scratching his head.

Marley noticed his gaze and stopped dancing. Self-consciously she worried that she looked like a fool. "What?"

"Nothing." Jake tried to shake it off.

"Do I have something on my face or something?"

"No. I just…One minute I'm feeling down in the dumps and then you show up and I'm… I'm doing the Chicken Dance."

"Hey I'm not taking credit for that Chicken Dance."

Jake grinned just as Marley's phone rang. She pulled the phone out of her pocket and read the message.

**Message from Unique: Emergency glee rehearsal. My house. Now.**

Jake noticed Marley's puzzled face as she quickly typed a reply: **Seriously?!**

"Everything ok?"

"I don't know. There's an emergency glee rehearsal. I've…we've never had one of those before."

Marley's phone rang again.

**Message from Unique: YES. Get here NOW!**

"I guess I better go." She looked at him apologetically.

"But we're still on for later?"

"Yeah. I'll text you when we're done."

Marley started to walk off the field, but turned back at him. She waved and smiled at him one last time. That peculiar feeling that had him confused just moments ago was back, but he was mesmerized by her simple beauty that appeared to radiate around her by the soft yellow glow of the sun to even notice it.

* * *

Half way through appetizers, Jake found himself sandwich between two cheerleaders. Both girls were desperately trying to get the star quarterback's attention, but every so often he would check his phone for messages.

**0 Unread Messages**

Jake put his cell phone back in his pocket. He pretended to laugh at something one of the girls said, but his mind was elsewhere. It was on Marley, the girl who was suddenly ignoring him.

Just before he pulled into the Breadsticks' parking lot, Marley texted him telling him that the meeting was running long and that she wouldn't be able to make it. At the time he believed it because nobody lied or ditched Jake Puckerman, but when he spotted Brittany with the rest of the Cheerios in the lot, he began to wonder.

When he innocently asked if everything was ok with the club, Brittany told him that the emergency wasn't really for the club. It was for Marley. Her friends were concerned that she was hanging around the wrong crowd and they wanted to 'save' her before it was too late.

Before he knew what was happening, Brittany hugged him. It was an awkward moment for Jake, especially when she whispered in his ear, "I like you, Jake. My singing friends just don't know you. I wish they would because it would bring world peace."

After Brittany skipped back to her squad, Jake sent a reply to Marley.

**Hope everything is ok. But if you need a break let me know. **

He was hoping that the friendship that he had built with her was enough to make Marley ignore whatever her friends said about him. But was time went by and his message inbox remained at zero, he knew that he was wrong and it bothered him. Abruptly Jake got up from his Cheerio sandwich to get some air outside.

Outside, Jake scrolled through his phone and debated if he should message Marley again. For the first time, Jake didn't know what to do with a girl who didn't like him.

"You OK, man?"

Jake looked up to see Sam standing in front of him with a concerned look on his face. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? Because when two girls are fighting for your attention, you usually enjoy it." Sam let out a smirk, "Or are you a little upset because you were stood up?"

Jake rolled his eyes, "I wasn't stood up. Plans just changed. In fact, we're meeting up right now."

It was a lie but Jake didn't feel like being taunted by Sam.

"So the player's back in the game. Alright, but I'll see you later at the kegger?"

"Yeah, tell Brandy and Jane I'll see them later." Jake smiled and winked at Sam before leaving.

Jake had no intention of going to the keg party later. He just wasn't up for it. All he wanted to do was to do was clear his mind and he couldn't do that until he knew where he stood with Marley.

* * *

Lucky for him, there was only one Rose listed on the directory website. He doubled checked the address before stepping out of his car and walking up the front porch. After taking in a deep breath, he wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and knocked on the door.

A large woman opened the door. She greeted Jake with kind eyes and a warm smile that reminded him of Marley.

"Hi. I was wondering if Marley was home."

"Are you a friend of Marley's?"

"Yeah. I'm Jake Puckerman. We go to school together."

"Glee club?"

"Uh, not exactly. I play football but I've been helping Marley with the music for glee club."

"Oh, you're _that _Jake. Well, Marley isn't home right now, but she should be back soon. You're welcome to come in a wait."

"Sure, if you don't mind."

"I'm Marley's mom." Mrs. Rose stepped aside and let Jake in.

Jake snacked on a plate of chocolate chip cookies while he talked with Mrs. Rose. Jake had a natural knack at winning over parents. There wasn't a parent that he met that didn't like him and Mrs. Rose was no different.

Through their conversations and pictures posted on the refrigerator, Jake could tell that Marley was very close to her mom. Jake figured that it was because Marley's father wasn't around; at least that was how he became close to his own mother. She was all he had.

Jake was about to grab the last cookie on the plate when he heard the front door open. And when he heard her voice, his heartbeat quickened.

"Mom, I'm home."

"I'm in the kitchen, honey." Mrs. Rose answered.

"I'm not really hungry." She called back, "I'm just gonna go to my room."

"Actually," Mrs. Rose got up and stood at the kitchen doorway, "Marley, you have a visitor."

From across the hall, Marley mouthed to her mother, "Who is it?"

"Jake."

Marley's backpack fell to the ground with a loud _thud _before the house went silent. She looked incredulously at her mother, who just shrugged and smiled. A few seconds passed before soft footsteps walked cautiously down the hallway. Jake let out a smile as Marley greeted her mother with a kiss on the cheek.

Mrs. Rose stepped back. "Well, I have to finish up the laundry. Just holler if you need anything. It was nice talking with you, Jake."

"You too, Mrs. Rose. And thank you for the cookies. They were delicious."

As Mrs. Rose left the room, the awkward tension between Jake and Marley grew. Jake kept his cool and focus on her. Marley, on the other hand, nervously looked anywhere but at him.

"Hey." Jake stood up and started towards her. There was something different with the way she acted around him. There was no smile for him and she seemed uncomfortable, much like the first day he met her. He knew that whatever was said about him at that meeting had gotten to her.

"Hi." Marley wrapped her arms around herself.

Jake shoved his hands into his pockets and nervously just started to ramble, "So, your mom seems pretty cool. I can see why you guys are so close. My mom and I…"

She eyed him suspiciously. Nobody ever thought that her mom was cool. Any popular kid that met her just made fun of her and hurled insults at both of them. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," he sighed, "I was at Breadsticks and all I could think about was you. I wanted to see if everything was ok…you know, the emergency glee club thing."

"Yeah, it's fine." Marley tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"So the emergency is over?"

She nodded in response.

He tried to sound cool and confident but inside he was a nervous wreck. "Good. That means you're free for the night."

Marley looked like a deer in headlights. "Jake," Marley sighed, "I don't think it'd be a good idea to hang out with your friends anymore."

"Well, neither do I. Maybe we could hang out here."

"Jake, it's been a long day. I really don't feel like hanging out right now. I'm sorry."

"Oh." His smile quickly disappeared. "Marley, did something happen at that meeting? I mean this afternoon we were having fun, but now it's like you don't even know me."

Marley tried to think of something to say, but she couldn't. She didn't want to hurt him anymore than she already had. But her silence was loud and clear to him.

Jake needed to get out of there quick. He could barley breathe.

"You don't have to say anything. I get it. I'll let myself out." Jake stepped around her and left without looking back.

It wasn't until the second he closed the door behind him did he realize that he shouldn't actually be frustrated or angry. Most of all, he shouldn't really care what Marley thought of him. He leaned back against the door, trying to catch his breath. With each breath it started to get clearer and he knew now that he couldn't deny it any longer. Someway, somehow, he had stopped pretending; Jake Puckerman had truly fallen for Marley Rose.


	7. Just Give Me A Reason

**A/N:** sorry for the long overdue update. There's just not enough time in the day anymore. Anyways, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think by leaving a review!

* * *

Jake spent most of the night tossing and turning but all he could think about was Marley and what had happened earlier. The more he tried to figure out the exact moment when he fell for Marley Rose, the angrier he became with himself, not just for taking the stupid bet, but for letting another girl get close to him.

By the time he got to work the next morning, the anger had subsided and he was beginning to think a little more clearly. Marley was kind and sweet. She was fun and easy to talk to. She was beautiful and innocent.

Innocent.

Marley was innocent.

He wasn't.

Jake sighed with frustration and tossed a greasy rag onto the workbench.

"Quitting time already?" Burt Hummel asked.

Jake started working at Hummel's Auto Body during the summer. It was his backup plan to help pay for college in case he didn't get a football scholarship. He started out detailing and cleaning cars, but Burt noticed Jake's curious knowledge for cars and started to teach him everything he knew.

"Uh, no. Sorry, Burt. I didn't mean to."

"Jake, relax. I've thrown my fair share of rags around here. Mind handing me that screwdriver over there?" Burt asked Jake.

"Uh, yeah." Jake walked over the toolbox and fumbled through the top drawer of but couldn't find the driver. He moved on to the second drawer when Burt tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yesterday's loss still bothering you?" Burt held up the screwdriver that they left out on the workbench by the car. He motioned Jake with his head to follow him back to the car.

"Something like that."

Burt took a look at Jake and smirked before turning his attention back to the carburetor, "I take it that we're not just talking about the football game."

Jake hesitated before answering. Although Jake looked up to Burt, he wasn't sure if talking about his girl problem was appropriate with his boss.

"If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to." Burt said while he detached the carburetor. "But just so you know, I give pretty good advice. So if you ever want to talk, just forget that I'm your boss and we'll talk."

Perhaps getting some advice wouldn't be such a bad idea, Jake thought. "Ok, so guy to guy..."

"Guy to guy." Burt agreed.

"So there's this girl at school who I really like, but I didn't know it at first and by the time I realized I had feelings for her, I already did something stupid that she doesn't know about. So now I would be a world class jerk if I do anything but stay away from her."

Burt scratched his head. Jake's problem seemed more complicated than he thought it would be. "Explain to me why you'd be world class jerk."

"Because..." Jake carefully thought out his answer, "I kinda have this reputation at school with girls."

"I see." Burt, still working on the screws of the carburetor, tried to remain nonjudgmental.

"I'm not really proud of it. It's just that I've been hurt before so I don't really do relationships."

"But this girl changed your mind about it?"

"I don't know," shrugged Jake, "Maybe."

"Maybe?" Burt wanted a yes or no answer.

"Ok, yes. But it can't happen."

"Jake, what are you really afraid of here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, are you more afraid of her hurting you or you hurting her?"

Without hesitating, Jake answered, "I don't want to hurt her. She deserves someone better."

"But why can't _**you **_be that better person for her." Burt unscrewed the last screw and handed Jake the dirty, grease filled carburetor. He tipped his hat up a bit to look Jake in the eyes "Look, you putting her before yourself, means something. Jake, I don't know what you did and I don't know what else you did in the past. All I know is who you are now. Don't let your past define who you are now."

"You really think it could work? Marley and me?"

"Only one way to find out. If you really like this girl, then give her a reason to get to know they guy you **_want _**to be." Burt pulled out his rag from his back pocket and wiped the grease of his hands. "Think you can manage cleaning out the carburetor and putting it back in on your own?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Good. Finish it and then take the rest of the afternoon off and talk to her. Maybe even take her out." Before turning to leave, Burt patted Jake on the shoulder, "You're a good kid with a good heart. Don't mess it up… and I'm not just talking about your relationship."

Jake laughed. "Thanks, Burt."

* * *

It still didn't feel right. There was something he had to do before he could talk to Marley.

Jake took out his phone and pressed redial. He sighed when he heard the voice mail greeting. He had wanted to work things out with Sam first, but a message would have to do, for now.

"_Hey you're reached Sam. You know the drill."_

_**Beep!**_

"Sam, call me when you get this. I want to call off the bet." He looked out his car window and stared at Marley's house. "I like her and it's not fair to her. I'll do whatever I have to, but I can't do it anymore."

After hanging up, Jake tossed the phone into the console. Taking one last deep breath, he got out of his car and made his way up the porch steps to the Rose's front door.

The door opened a few inches, enough for him to see that it was Marley behind the door. Almost immediately he smiled. The smile grew bigger when she opened it the rest of the way and didn't slam it in his face.

"Hi," Jake simply greeted.

Marley wrapped her brown cardigan around her petite frame, trying to keep the cool fall breeze at bay. "Jake. What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry for showing up here again unannounced, but I just want to talk to you. Just give me five minutes and I'll leave."

She hesitated momentarily before stepping aside and letting him. It was a good sign for Jake and was even better when she told him that her mother wasn't home. Though they didn't move from the front hallway, she still trusted him enough to be alone with him.

"I, um…" Jake stuttered, "I just wanted to make sure that things between us are ok."

"Uh, yeah. About that. I'm sorry. I just…yesterday..."

Jake shook his head "You don't have to apologize. I talked to Brittany and she told me what happened at the emergency glee rehearsal."

Marley groaned inwardly and felt guilty that he knew. "They're worried because I tend to assume the best in people. And since the breakup with Ryder just happened, they think that I'm not thinking clearly and …and that you're just taking advantage…"

"…and hoped that I'd be your rebound?"

The stories and rumours her friends told her the night before flooded her mind again.

Tina's voice filled her head, "_Jake was a 'bad seed', 'a pickup artist'_.

"_Jocks like him don't just hang out with glee club girls for no reason._" Pointed out Blaine.

"_Jake Puckerman is and always will be a womanizer." _Unique warned.

"The thing is, Marley, your friends are right. I am a pig and I let my reputation define me. But somehow you changed that. I don't want to be that guy anymore. I want to be that guy I am when I'm with you." Jake nervously dug his sweaty palms into his jeans pockets. "So I was hoping that you'd still want to keep getting to know who I really am."

Biting her lower lip, Marley thought for a moment. Her mind was telling her to listen to her friends, but her gut, maybe even heart, was telling her otherwise.

"You know, after you left last night, I tried to think of my own reasons why I shouldn't hang out with you."

Jake waited on bated breath for the rest of her answer.

"But I couldn't. Instead, I realized that I like..." she stopped herself and changed her thought completely, "I think that they're wrong about you."

Jake finally exhaled in relief. He could feel his nervous energy dissipate as his confidence grew. "I know I may be pushing it here, but do you trust me?"

It was an odd question, but Marley strangely found herself nodding her head.

"Come with me."


End file.
